Completely Inundated
by everyoneslamb
Summary: Inundate (v): To drown or overwhelm. After a freak boat accident, Morgan realizes that dying is the least of her worries. She is stuck in Middle Earth, The Fellowship is on its way, and she has captured the attention of one of the most powerful and intense elves in history! Will she find a way home or be swept away with the current? Time to sink or swim!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! For those of you that don't know me, I am very happy to see you *waves and offers cookies* If you are a reader or follower of my story "Just Another Statistic" I am NOT abandoning my story, I just need to rework some of the details and hammer out exactly where I want this story to go. I love CJ too much, to no do her story justice. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys my new posting and I'm sorry about how short this first chapter is, but don't worry, things will pick up soon! I just couldn't think of a way to make this chapter longer, while still conveying the dreamy idea I had envisioned...Also, I have no beta, so please be patient with me. I try to catch all of the mistakes I can! Thank you! And happy reading!

Disclaimer: Me:...You say it

Morgan: Uh-uh. You drowned me!

Me: It was necessary!

Morgan: That's besides the point! I'm not saying it!

Me:...not even for a cookie? *Offers Toll house hopefully?*

Morgan: *Glowers*

Me:...Fine. Nothing belongs to me apart from the ungrateful wretch. *Points a thumb at Morgan*

Morgan: Humph!

1- I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles

I'd never really thought about how I would die. And NO this isn't a _Twilight_ homage...I honestly didn't and, in all seriousness, who _did_? What kind of person spent all their time, sitting around, thinking _I wonder how I'm going to die?_ I had better things to do with my time, thank you very much. Still, as I looked at the darkness surrounding me, pressing in on my weightless form, this would not have made my top ten list of ways that I wouldn't mind dying.

Death by drowning.

The current washed around me, gently rolling me from side to side like an infant in its cradle. The lulling motion made me sleepy, but that could have been the lack of oxygen. Every so often, a tiny tendril of stray current would brush against my hand and my over eager mind would turn it into the scaly hide of a shark or sea monster.

My eyes were wide, the salt stinging them, but it seemed insignificant. I could barely see around me, it was all so dark and blue, but there was that small pinprick of light at the surface, taunting me with its promise of air and safety when I lacked the strength to move.

I was drowning and the saddest thing about it was that it was my own fault.

*Flashback*

"_Come on Morgan! Don't be such a party pooper!" _

_Swallowing hard, I warily approached the small boat. I wasn't a strong swimmer, barely past the water-wing/doggy paddle stage, and the thought of being out in the open water, made me nervous. The deck swayed beneath my feet as I hopped on, my fingers locked in a white knuckle grip on the railing. _

_As the boat pulled out of the dock, my breath hissed between my teeth. I was going to be fine. I was going to be fine._

_I jumped as a cold can was pressed into my hand. I looked up at Jenna, who was grinning at me brightly. Her skin was slightly shiny and smelled like coconut tanning oil. Her silky straight blue black hair was tangled into a messy bun on top of her head, several strands had already slipped free to stick to her collarbone and shoulders. Her teeth were bleached so white they were almost blue. "Here! You need to loosen up a little!" _

_I cracked open the can, and took a long gulp, suddenly parched. I could feel the collar of my oversized button down sticking to the back of my neck and I pulled at it lightly. I was wearing white skinny jeans, and a sheer white button down over a teal, halter style bikini top. My hair was loosely braided into pigtails, the curls already slipping free, to form a fuzzy halo around my face in response to the humid, salty air. _

_The bustling coastline quickly faded into a distant line as the motor puttered and whirred, leading us farther away from shore. I lifted the can to my lips, feeling the condensation slide down my arm, curling around my elbow. The aluminum was cool and sterile tasting as the slightly bitter brew slid over my tongue, carbonation bubbling down my throat. Sticky perspiration mixed with tan oil stuck to my skin, making it both salty and sweet, it beaded between my breasts, which were ample enough to make the halter necessary to hold up my ample bust line. _

_In the heat, the alcohol, weak as it was in the cheap beer, quickly went to my head. I felt dizzy and the boat seemed to bob more than usual. Nausea roiled in my stomach. I was going to be sick. Turning, I leaned over the railing, as the contents of my stomach reasserted itself. _

_I heaved and heaved, until bile burned my esophagus. I could hear mocking laughter behind me. _

"_Oh my God, Morgan! That is so gross!" _

"_You're such a lightweight, Rivers!"_

_The waves danced beneath me, hypnotic. They made me dizzier. My gorge rose again, and the force of my sudden heave, flipped me over the railing. _

_My head smashed into the plexiglass frame of the boat before my body disappeared underneath the dark blue waves. _

A weak stream of bubbles escaped my lips, easing the pressure in my chest slightly, though I knew it would only become worse as I realized that I needed to inhale. The dark, fuzzy ring of unconsciousness began to form at the edges of my vision and I couldn't find the energy to blink them away.

Another, small current brushed against my hand, slow enough that I could feel each individual scale.

I felt a disturbance in the water above me, and I looked up as a long limbed figure broke the surface. The scales vanished, the creature frightened away, by either the sound or the stranger that accompanied it, I did not know. I saw flashes of white, and thick locks of pale gold waving in the water, forming a cloud around a pale face. I could not make out the features, my vision was too fuzzy, but I did feel slender arms wrap around my torso, pulling my water logged body close.

_A mermaid..._my fading brain supplied. _How beautiful..._

Suddenly, death didn't seem so bad. My eyes closed, and I drifted, enjoying the sensation of being pulled along. _I'm going to Atlantis..._

A/N: Hey, it's me again! So, what do you think? Leave me a review! Or a message, props, kudos, or response of your choice. Unfortunately, however, I am flame retardant. Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I have a question: What exactly is a Mary-Sue? From reading, I kind of have a general idea, but would anyone mind giving me a concrete definition, please? Thanks! I just really don't want to write one...I don't think I will, but this way I will at least know what to avoid! :)

Also, I am going to the Hobbit tomorrow and I am SO EXCITED! I can't wait! The Hobbit was always my favorite book growing up, until I was old enough to read LOtR on my own, of course. It's awesome and I'm so glad Peter Jackson is doing it, he did such a good job with the first three, in my humble opinion.

Anyway!

Thanks bunches to Emilyy, mel, and cookie-loves-chocolate for reviewing!

CeresMaria: Yes, Glorfindel is awesome and I hope that you find my story to your liking.

Reitzel-Chan: I am so happy that you decided to take a chance. I'm glad you like it so far and I hope don't disappoint.

Nightbloodwolf: I'm glad you like it! I'm going to try and keep this moving at a steady pace, so wish me luck!

Countess Millarca: Welcome! I happy to have you as a reader and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

N. : Hee-hee! What can I say? I'm evil, though the I'm glad the last line had you giggling, to tell you the truth, it had me that way too. Hmmm...cliches, huh? Thank you for telling me. I'll have to try and stay away from them. Woohoo! I'm so glad that I was free of errors for this chapter. I have no beta, so I have to do all of the editing myself and it's always good to know that your hard work pays off. Happy Reading.

SilverGhostKitsune: Thank you! Hopefully I can keep it up!

A big thank you also to everyone who favorited or followed me or my story. It's wonderful and I'm so happy that people are enjoying my work.

Disclaimer:

Me: Welcome back!

Morgan: Do you want me to say it for you?

Me: Will you?

Morgan: Sure, I mean, you let the mermaid take me to Atlantis after all...

Me: eh-heh...about that...

Morgan: You mean I DON'T go to Atlantis?

Me: Not exactly...

Morgan: Well...do I at least get to meet the mermaid?

Me: *mutters to the side* as long as he doesn't _hear _you calling him that...

Morgan: Awesome! Wait...him?

Me: Nevermind! I own nothing!

2- Welcome to the Madhouse...

_I was drowning. The water pressing on me heavily from all sides. No way out._

_A scaly tail wrapped around my waist, constricting, forcing the air from my lungs. Bubbles streamed from my mouth, drifting towards the surface. _

_The light above slowly fading as the creature pulled me deeper and deeper underwater._

My eyes flew open. Then immediately closed shut.

Too bright.

Squinting my eyes tightly, I opened my eyes just the barest slit.

Argh! I was looking directly into the sun. Spots danced across my vision, and I groaned, closing my eyes again. Blindly, I began to twitch, flexing fingers and feeling the tell tale cool softness of sheets brushing against my palms.

I started to shift around experimentally and immediately regretted it when my muscles seized up, cramping hard. I whimpered.

There was a rustling sound and the sound of something clanking before a warm hand pressed to my forehead. "Do not try to move. You need to sleep and heal."

Disregarding the pain that arched across my skull, I opened my eyes, searching for the search of the voice.

As the blinding light faded, an outline slowly came into view. The outline became a person, watching me.

His hair was dark, could have been black and pulled back from his face, but still tumbled down his shoulders. His eyes were light, but whether they were pale blue or gray, I couldn't tell. He was pale with high cheekbones and...were his ears, pointed?

What the-?

I opened my mouth, to say what, I'm not sure, but nothing came out...my throat was so dry and sore, it burned, like someone had set my windpipe on fire. I croaked past the pain, but it was completely unintelligible.

The stranger seemed to understand that I was trying to speak and reached over my head, blocking my vision momentarily before it withdrew. The cold smooth rim of a cup pressed against my lips and I gulped eagerly as the cool liquid poured over my parched throat. A trail ran down from the corner of my lips, down my cheek and I whimpered in protest when he took the cup away.

"_Daro i, _not so fast, little one." He chided. His voice was deep yet soft, musical, and slightly accented."You will make yourself ill."

The water soothed my throat and the fading pain seemed to take my consciousness with it. The last thing I remember was his soft voice, telling me to rest.

The next time I wake up, I'm no longer staring into the sun. _Thank God._ It's dimmer now, dusky, the walls of the pale room I found myself in painted by the fading light in shadows in varying shades of lavender and vermillion that would soon fade into black.

My muscles are still sore, but I'm able to move. I force myself into a sitting position, propping myself up on weak arms that trembled under the strain. They gave out in moments and I flopped back onto the bed. The mattress was softer than any I had ever slept on before and I sank deep into its pillowy depths. Was it a feather bed?

Also, where the hell was I?

I twisted my head, feeling the bumpiness against the back of my skull telling me that someone had taken the time to braid my hair so it would not tangle while I was unconscious. Everything was pale, mostly white, but soft, not the sterile harshness I would expect from a hospital. I guessed this was a hospital. Or something like it, anyway.

I was weak but strong enough that I jumped when the door suddenly opened. A figure dressed in a long silver gray robe quickly crossed the floor, almost gliding as his feet made no sound. He came to a graceful halt at the side of my bed.

"It is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth and managed to croak. "I've had worse."

He raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? Well, your voice has improved at any rate."

He reached for a pitcher resting on a nearby side table and poured water into a porcelain cup which he then offered to me. I accepted it gratefully and quickly drank, it cleared my throat, doing much to soothe the remaining soreness before settling in my stomach.

He took the cup back and placed onto the table, I glanced at the pitcher longingly.

"Later," he said. "After you've eaten."

I nodded, even though the thought of food made me queasy at the moment. I turned to face the man, whom I guessed was a doctor, even if he was dressed oddly. He was tall, very tall, I had to crane my neck to look up at him. His light blue eyes watched me and I could see a deepness in them that put me at ease, despite the fact that I logically knew that I should be panicking. His dark brows arched above his eyes and I could tell that they could be quite intimidating when he was angry, but for now they sat benignly on his forehead. I cocked my head slightly to one side as I studied him, realizing that I could not tell exactly how old he was. He wasn't an old man, his hair thick and dark and longer than mine, but he wasn't a young man, either despite the fact that his face was smooth and bereft of even the faintest of age lines. It was a puzzle.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"Morgan," I answered. "Morgan Rivers. Where am I? Is this a hospital?"

He shook his head. "No, I am not familiar with the word _hoss-pit-al,_ but you are in Rivendell, my home, and you will remain my guest for the time being."

I did not like the sound of that. "Uh, listen, mister...?"

"I am called Elrond."

I repressed a snort. _Yeah, right, and I'm Galadriel._ "Uh, right, your Lordship, ah, not that I don't appreciate your hospitality, really I do. And, I'm thankful for everything that you've done, but I really should be going. My parents'll be looking for me, you see. It's starting to get dark and-"

I started to babble, my words coming faster and faster, until he spoke again.

"Peace, young one. Calm yourself. We will contact your family, but first, I would like to know why Lord Glorfindel found you in the Bruinen."

He looked at me expectantly and I swallowed hard. I briefly contemplated trying to explain that I had fallen off of a boat while drunk, but dismissed it just as quickly. "Uh, the Bruinen? I-" I broke off as though trying to remember something important. "I don't remember. I mean, I remember being on a boat, but-" I told the bedclothes. "I, uh, guess that means, I'm in Rivendell, huh?"

Let's just play along for the time being, maybe I'll find a way out. I looked up at the Elrond impersonator, taking in the long robes, elegantly braided hair, and pointed ears, the best I'd ever seen and I'd been to some pretty intense conventions with some of my middle school buddies.

The elf nodded. "You are indeed. You are familiar with this city?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Who hasn't heard of the Last Homely House?"

That eyebrow was beginning to make me nervous.

"I see." He said. "Well, while I am glad to see that you have improved, you are still too weak to travel, so for the meantime, you will remain here. I will send someone with supper for you shortly."

With that, he swept gracefully to the door and disappeared through it.

"Weirdo," I muttered. With no little difficulty, I managed to kick back the bedclothes, and slid (see: drag) my legs over the side to the floor. The wobbled violently for a moment when I put my weight on them, but managed to hold steady as I stumbled, half limping, over to the wide window against the opposite wall.

_Not Possible!_

I felt my mouth dry up as I took in the elegant buildings of pearly stone. I could see figures on the ground below, all moving too gracefully to be human. There was a waterfall in the distance and the only features more amazing than the buildings were the enormous trees surrounding them. It was Rivendell. I was surprised that I could come up with something so elaborate...and accurate. I must've hit my head harder than I thought.

My knees went weak and I slid to the stone floor, my back pressed to the wall. I wrapped my arms around my legs and pressed my forehead down onto my knees caps.

"I guess it isn't a joke after all."

A/N:For those that lost loved ones in the horrific event in Newtown Connecticut, my thoughts and prayers are with you. _Nai i mána Valaron varyuva lyë. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry! I did some rethinking and rewriting after reading all of your helpful Mary-Sue definitions, and I had to really think through some details about the direction that I want to take this story. I think, however, that I now have it about figured out! So hopefully, the updates will be more frequent. Also, if anyone would like to beta for me, I would really appreciate it! Please, let me know! :)I am so sorry! I did some rethinking and rewriting after reading all of your helpful Mary-Sue definitions, and I had to really think through some details about the direction that I want to take this story. I think, however, that I now have it about figured out! So hopefully, the updates will be more frequent. Also, if anyone would like to beta for me, I would really appreciate it! Please, let me know! :)

Countess Millarca: Thank you! I love reading your reviews, it really feels like you take the time to really put thought into what you write. I want you to know that I really appreciate it. :) Also, thanks for the Mary-Sue definition, woo! Nope, I don't think Morgan is going to go there...it's too tiring to write 'perfect' anything...

CeresMaria: "Eyebrow of Doom" *giggle* Love it! I love Elrond too, so I couldn't resist putting him in! Don't worry, this isn't going to be a "leggy-mance" though the term did make me laugh. Yes, Glorfindel is going to be the love interest...eventually...I'm having fun making Morgan freak out at the moment, plus I'm a huge fan of the slow burn. Thanks for leaving me a review!

Re-Animated: Hee hee! Now _I_ have that mental image, and it's very fun too. I'm glad to see that you are taking a chance on my unfinished story, hopefully I won't disappoint you! Thank you for the compliment and about Morgan having your name, huh, Small World! Thank you again for the review and happy reading!

Katia0203: Aha! That makes more sense (and sounds very annoying to read). Not to Worry! I have no intentions of making Morgan anything close to perfect! It would make the story altogether very boring, not only to read, but to write! Thank you for the insight, I appreciate it and hope that you continue to read my work!

GamingBoar: Thanks! I look forward to hearing from you and I hope that you enjoy what happens next!

springbrume: Thank you very much for your pm, I was really happy to read it! Thank you for reviewing as well and I'm glad you like my descriptions.

Lots of thanks to N.M. Marquette for finally putting my butt in gear to finish this chapter!

Disclaimer: Me:...Welcome back!

*Suddenly Morgan flies out of nowhere and tackles everyoneslamb to the ground*

Me: Ooof!

Morgan: You tried to drown me!

Me: Well...

Morgan: You were going to KILL ME!

Me: You see, it's-

Morgan: How can you POSSIBLY explain yourself out of this you murderer!

Me: Well, if you'd give me chance!

Morgan *Sits back in a huff*: Well?

Me: If I may point out, you didn't actually _die_ per se, you've just been relocated for plot purposes...Besides, it's only chapter 3, I can't kill you off yet...it's too soon!

Morgan: You mean you plan to kill me off eventually?!

Me: Patience, my water-logged creation, everything will play out accordingly...gurgle...

*Cuts off as Morgan once again tries to strangle everyoneslamb*

Morgan: You Horrible, selfish excuse for a-

Me: I-own-nothing!

3- Evasive Maneuvering

This was ridiculous. I was ridiculous.

Steam wafted up in slow humid tendrils, carrying the pleasing delicate scent from the surface of the water up to my nose. It smelled clean and fresh and while I was dying to scrub what felt like layer upon layer of gross from my skin, I could not bring myself to step into the water. I physically could not do it; the minute I tried to raise my foot to step down into the sunken tub, my muscles froze completely.

I sighed and slid into a heap at the edge, feeling utterly pathetic. I spied a simple square of cloth sitting in a shallow basin next to several small clear bottles of what was either perfume or soap. An idea slowly crawled into my head and took root.

I dipped the basin carefully into the pool of steaming water and set it aside. The cloth I made sure to soak before I drizzled a tiny dollop of the soap, which smelled delicious. It quickly formed a lather and I began to give myself a makeshift sponge bath. It worked beautifully until I had to wash my hair. Luckily, my hair, while thick, wasn't too long and was able to fit in the basin after I rinsed and refilled it. One of the bottles contained something with the consistency of shampoo so I lathered my tresses in that before rising them clean, running my fingers through my hair to make sure I caught any remaining traces of soap.

"_Hiril__nin__?_"

The soft, musical voice nearly made me jump. I looked over my shoulder at the elven woman who was staring at me with barely constrained surprise. "I have brought you a towel...was the temperature not accommodating?"

"No, no!" I hastily assured her. "I just...preferred to bath this way?"

Later, after that humiliating incident, I found myself in one of the gardens. The elleth, Miriel, said that I was free to wander, at least, until Lord Elrond required my presence.

The garden was beautiful, the trees were greener than any I had ever seen before and the unusual looking flowers seemed to absolutely glow with vitality, making my mother's prized azaleas look like withered crabgrass in comparison. One tree seemed to dominate one corner of the garden, it's trunk was thicker around than I was tall. Moss crawled up the shady side, but it didn't feel slimy, so I carefully folded myself onto the grass and leaned my back against it.

_What__am__I__going__to__do__?_

I can't tell them that I'm from another dimension. They'll think I'm insane...if they don't immediately execute me for being a spy of Sauron.

On the other hand, elves will know if I lie...maybe, I can just pretend that I'm having some problems with my memory and be vague on the rest of the details?

Agh! I sighed and bumped my head against the rough bark. No matter what, I was royally screwed.

"I am much gladdened to see you so recovered."

I jumped, eyes snapping open to look at the figure standing before me. The sun was glinting off of his hair, so I couldn't really see his face, but his robes were of extremely high quality and his speech was formal and slightly accented.

I started to push back against both the tree and the ground, trying to stand up. Most likely to embarrass myself attempting to curtsey.

"Please, do not. I did not mean to disturb you."

I paused, crouching awkwardly. _Great__, __what__do__I__do__now__?_

"You didn't. I was just-" _wallowing__in__self__-__pity_"thinking." I finished lamely.

"Ah, forgive me. Shall I leave you?"

"No, no!" I hurried to reassure him. "It's fine, really. I'd be glad for the company."

Now that I was standing, I could see that this elf was easily one of the tallest people I'd ever seen, he could probably see eye to eye with Elrond, if not a little taller. His build was slim, but his shoulders were slightly broader that I'd seen on the others. His hair was different too, and was easily the most striking thing about him. It was long, but pale gold, not silver like a Lothlorien elf, or dark like Rivendell, it wasn't even blonde, like Mirkwood. It was gold, to the point where it even seemed to glow faintly in the sunshine, making him look like he had a halo.

"Um, you said you were glad to see me better? I, um, I'm sorry, but I don't remember seeing you before."

I winced at my lack of tact, but I honestly couldn't remember.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to be put out. "No, I do not suppose you would, you were barely conscious at the time."

He turned to face me fully. "No matter. I am merely pleased to see you well."

I blinked stupidly for a moment. He was pretty enough to be a girl with his high cheekbones and piercing gray eyes, but his angular jaw settled him firmly into the male category. He didn't look to be much older than I was, but his eyes held a keen sharpness and depth that only age could bring.

Realizing that I should probably say something, I swallowed, trying to focus. "Thank you, you're very kind. I'm Morgan, Morgan Rivers."

"Lady Rivers," he bowed slightly, a gentle smile on his face. "A pleasure. My name is Glorfindel."

Glorfindel...Glorfindel...

The name seemed to echo in my head.

"_...__why__Lord__Glorfindel__found__you__in__the__Bruinen__..."_

Glorfindel the Twice-Born Balrog Slayer.

Are you serious?

One of the oldest, most powerful elves in existence had hauled my drunk, water-logged ass out of the Bruinen?

"I've heard of you!" I blurted out. The elf's expression did not change, but his eyes closed off slightly.

"I mean," I continued. "Lord Elrond said that you were the one to fish-I mean find me?"

It was a lame save, but it brought the light back to his eyes. He nodded.

"Thank you. I know that's not enough for saving my life, but-"

"My Lady," he cut me off warmly. "There is no thanks necessary-"

"Oh, are you sure? I just-" _kind__of__feel__bad__that__someone__as__great__as__you__was__reduced__to__fishing__for__idiots__. _

"If you insist, I suppose you could do me the honor of accompanying me to the dining hall? I believe it is close to the time of the noon meal."

There wasn't really anything I could say. _Dammit__Morgan__, __you__never__did__learn__to__keep__your__mouth__shut__!_

A/N: Just to clarify, she doesn't dislike Glorfindel, but he makes her nervous! Understandably so!


End file.
